


You Liar!

by Skullbones



Series: Medievil; Origins [1]
Category: MediEvil (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullbones/pseuds/Skullbones
Summary: Just How did Daniel land himself a spot in the King's court?





	1. Chapter 1

Daniel Fortesque had left home at an early age. With the death of his grandmother, he had no remaining close family. Staying in the old family cottage held just too many strong memories for poor, young Daniel. He packed his things shortly after her funeral and boarded the next ship leaving port. He did not know where it would take him, but anywhere was better than here.

At the first sign of land, the stowaway was tossed from the starboard and was made to swim the rest of the way. Daniel clung to a large piece of driftwood and paddles to shore, half tempted to just let the sea swallow him. He had been weakened from not eating. He had access to food, but just couldn't bring himself to eat. Oddly, he did not feel hungry at all. Upon reaching the sandy beach, Daniel heaved himself onto land. He hadn't even pulled himself completely from the water, the ocean still lapping at his legs and lower back. He did not care.

Daniel rolls onto his back to stare up at the starry sky. Just like the many nights before, the sight of the stars he began to weep. His grandmother often told him as a child that the stars were the souls of every good person who had passed on. They stay in the sky to look down and watch their family. Daniel knows that stars are merely stars...he is alone. He dragged himself from the water with his eyes still blurry from tears. He did not bother using his legs and had pulled his dead weight through the sand before collapsing a few meters away from the water.

This was not his first night alone nor was it his first night outside. The buzzing of the night insects were going to drive him mad. Granny Fortesque would tell him they sung lullabies just for him...said they knew he was a special boy. Her words echoed in his head and drove nails into his brain. Despite his suffering, exhaustion drove him to sleep. 

 

Weeks later, he wandered into a town. He was a stranger among strangers. He looked absolutely dreadful. His clothes had tattered and his hair was tangled and matted. His body bore scratches from wandering aimlessly through the brush. Daniel's body had withered and his pasty skin clung to his bones. He still did not feel the pangs of hunger, but he knew that he would waste away if he did not eat soon. He hardly cared, but he felt guilty imagining his family in the afterlife facing him down for letting himself die like this. Daniel hardly felt alive as it is. He was numb.

Daniel wandered into a tavern. He took what money his family had with him, but it wasn't much. Most of it went to trying to save his grandmother.  
He was not an unusual sight in the crossroads town. They often had drifters, wanderers, and travelers pass through. The meal didn't sit very well with him. He's had pork and potatoes before, but this tasted like dirt! The meat tasted as if it had gone off and the potatoes were half raw. Daniel thought back to when he had edible meals at home. His mother and grandmother would cook while his father would bring home meat and grow crops in their garden. Daniel, himself, would make the bread and would occasionally fish. He did not like shooting animals. The sight of blood made him feel weak and he couldn't watch the animals die. Even as he fished, he would throw them in a basket and shut the lid so he didn't watch them flop around. 

He felt like a failure of a man. He was young, but while in his twenties, he's practically halfway through his life and has nothing to show for it! Daniel stares down at his unfinished meal and sighs. He absentmindedly pushes what he had left around on his plate with his fingers, daydreaming about the happier times in his life. He snaps out of it when a large, meaty hand reaches over and pulls the hunk of meat from his plate. He turns to face the thief, ready to retaliate, but loses his nerve when he comes face to face with a monster of a man.

This man was easily three times Daniel's size and five times his weight. His body appeared to be carved completely from muscle and bulging veins. His head was rather small compared to his body size, with his fists being larger than his head and Daniel's! Daniel feels his mouth go dry as he stared into the beady eyes of this beast. The big man smiles at him as the meat disappears in his mouth.  
"What you gonna do, tiny man? Did I hurt your widdle feewings? Gonna cry?" the bully sneered.  
Stunned gawking grew into anger. He was no match for this brute, but he felt something snap inside of him.  
"Oi. I'm talkin ta ya!" The bully said shoving Daniel by his shoulder. Daniel fell to the ground, his rage growing inside of him.

"How dare you touch me! DO you know who I am?!" he said standing, his heart pounding.  
"I dun know who ya are, but I know what ya are, wimpy." the large man said as he went to push Daniel again.  
"Wimpy?! I am anything but! You are lucky I have no weapon and months drifting at sea sapped my strength!" Daniel shouted while slapping the man's muscled hand away. His outbursts was starting to draw attention. His mind raced as he began to add on to his story.

"What? What're ya talkin' abou-"  
"Y-Yeah! Uh...My boat-uh-I mean galleon! Huge, huge ship! Crashed, no, destroyed by a...a kraken! We were hunting the beast when it struck out at us during a storm! The waves tossed my ship to and fro while the monstrous fish tore it apart plank by plank!" The bards in the tavern slowly halted their music. The talking soon died down to hardly a whisper. Even the keeper stopped working to listen as Daniel spun his white lie web.

"I shot harpoon after harpoon into this monster but it just would not die! Its tentacles whisked my men away into the black water one by one until it was just me with this monster. It cracked my ship open like a chestnut and I fell into the water..." Daniel continued, but began to trail off as he began to run out of ideas. When he saw people begin to raise eyebrows and whisper their doubts, he spat out whatever thoughts he could imagine.  
"A-And then, when it had me in its clutches, I stabbed it in the eye, forcing it to release me!" He said, snatching a flute out of a stunned bard's hands and used it to mimic a sword, jabbing it into the hypothetical kraken's eye. He smiled when he heard gasps from the gathering crowd.

"I was not through, yet. I dove into the water after it and poked out its other eye! Blinded, it tried in vain to grapple me so it could strangle me beneath the waves. I grappled it instead and I strangled it with its own tentacle! Dooming it to the fate it had done with my men and had planned to do with me! I swam to the surface as it sunk back to the depths it came from and fought to keep my head above the crashing waves. They rose higher than the tallest tower of this land's castles and its mountains! I only survived by climbing into a crate bobbing on the water. That storm raged for...fooorrr...fourteen days and nights! During that time I struggled to stay alive with no food and no fresh water. I only lived by collecting rain water and snatching fish from the water and eating them raw...and wriggling."  
With that, some patrons appeared to lose their own appetites and slowly pushed their plates away.

"When the storms ended, I now had no access to fresh water and the fish disappeared. I thought myself doomed. I could spy no land nor ship from where I lay drifting. I saw hallucinations of land, angels, and even demons. I witnessed visions of Death himself, come to carry me away as my time neared its end. I only lived because I forced myself to stay alive. I would not die out there in such a way. A week later, a passing shark thought me an easy meal, but I beat it to death with a piece of wood and dragged it into the crate with me! I lived off of its flesh and drank its blood. I survived off of what I could catch and would force myself to stay alive. I live through all of that, wash up on the shore of this land and now you dare disrespect me?! I have faced worse than you. I am only in the condition I am now because of the ocean slowly devouring me alive." Daniel said, sweat dripping from every pore. The large man's eyes had gone wide enough to nearly take up all the space on his face.

"Oh..Oh yeah?! Where's yer proof? How do we know ya just ain't some dirty drifter?" He said, a slight quake in his voice.  
Daniel responded by lifting his tunic and undershirt. Scars dotted his body, large and small. He gestured towards a crescent one on his abdomen.  
"This was from the teeth on the beast's suckers on his tentacles. I had to pull it from my flesh and I cast it into the sea. I can still feel the venom burning in my veins." Daniel said, keeping eye contact with the larger man. He thrust the borrowed flute back into the bard's hands, which he dropped. He 

Daniel often lied to get himself out of trouble with his parents. Most of the scars were not inflicted in battle. He had fallen into a thorn bush as a child, that was as close to a battle he'd been in and the source of many of the scars. Some scars were from a farm cat that had attacked him for no reason. The scar he'd pointed to had been from where he was playing with his father's ax instead of chopping firewood as he was told to do with it and he fell on it.

The tense silence was thick enough to cut with a knife. Daniel smirked; it looked as though these schmucks took the bait.  
"Now, I ask you...what had you done when you were my age, huh? Bounced from pub to pub being a goon to complete strangers? Learn your place or I will put you there. So help me if that kraken washes up on this shore, I will strangle you with that very tentacle that ended its wretched life!" Daniel spat, taking a step towards the bully, intimidating him into backing off.  
"N-Now, now. No need to do any of that! I'm sorry! Don't strangle me with such a beast! I hate seafood! Here, I'll get ya a new food, just don't let the kraken anywhere near me!" he said, putting his money on the counter and the keeper immediately ran to the back where he kept the better cuts, not wanting to get on the bad side of this mystery warrior man. 

Daniel's eye scanned the area around him, he felt proud of himself. That was his largest tale, yet! He was afraid his stuttering would alert the crowd of his farce, but they all appeared to have bought it! Either he was better at telling stories than he thought, or these people were just stupid.

"By the way, Meatball, what do you do for a living? You look like you're built for mining, or even a mason." Daniel said leaning on the counter, the better meal already waiting for him.  
"Oh...Me the town crier. News has been very slow lately, but this'll definitely liven things up 'round this corner of the kingdom." the large man said, smiling with a mouth full of holes and going over what he would say in his head.

Daniel nearly choked.


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel wanted to hide when his story was cried out for all to hear. He'd really done it now. It was just a story he made up on the spot! If he were asked to live up to it, who knows what would happen to him? He'd be a laughing stock, for sure.  
Daniel could not hide, not because there was no place for him to hide. There were plenty of places to hide his shameful head! What kept him from hiding was having to live up to his facade. His bravado must not falter or his ruse will be exposed!   
Instead of hiding, he forced himself out on display, spouting more tall tales and adding onto his shipwrecked story. He'd added mermaids, killer whales, sea serpents and ocean trolls, building it up to be bigger than it was before. Then just like before, the gullible population ate it up like candy. They loved it! Over time, Daniel began to love it too. For the first time in his life, he was treated as a somebody. He wasn't just an embarrassment that brought shame to his family. Now, he was blossoming into a larger than life hero!

Daniel was respected rather than spat on. Daniel felt loved rather than cast out. Daniel was making friends, not being bullied.   
His life was growing brighter, the misery that once hung over his head began to lift. Perhaps rapidly thinking up fantastic stories and monstrous beasts took up all the space in his mind, leaving no room for such dark thoughts.

People would buy him food and drink to keep him talking. At the end of the day, they would get him a room at an inn. Some desperate listeners would wait outside just so they could be the first to listen to what Daniel would say next.

 

One day when Daniel was spinning his usual thread of exotic lands, monsters, and beautiful damsels when he hears the royal guard announce their presence outside.   
Daniel never once thought he would go from living like a king to going to go see a king. He was in trouble for sure. Royal summons in his home country were rarely a good thing. It often ended with one's head in a noose. How did they know he was lying?! Daniel kept his cool and surrendered to the guards. They had brought a mare for him to ride back on.

He'd never ridden a horse.  
Daniel tried to think of how to get in, when an idea pops into his had. It was so obvious. He backed up and gave a running start, jumped onto the horse from behind, and landed perfectly in the saddle. He felt so proud of himself when applause rung out around him. He began to bow from his perch while the mare began to walk after the departing guards and their own horses. Daniel had a slightly bad feeling about this.

 

When Daniel reached the castle at last, he was amazed at how large and ornate it was. He'd only ever seen the castle back home, but even then it was only at a distance. He was not given time to marvel at it as the guards were quick to help him dismount and escort him inside. It was even more extravagant inside.

The king's hall was much more than his quaint little cottage out in the woods. He stood on a plush red carpet which sat on a polished marble floor. He could see his own reflection on the floor as if he had been looking into a pool of clear water. He looked rougher than he thought! Stained glass windows shone brilliant colours all over the shining floor and the wall. Iron chandeliers hung high above the floor. The king sat at his golden throne that rested in the maw of a large skull that appeared carved from a large boulder. It was also polished and reflected everything around it, but not as brilliantly as the marble floors did. Daniel approached the king and bent his knee. A gaunt old man stood near the king. He was wrinkled terribly and appeared quite fearsome to poor Daniel. He's certain he's seen the old man's face in his nightmares. Daniel could feel him watching him closely. Studying him.

"Haha! No need to be so formal, my boy. Word has reached to me of your travels and conquests. I am most impressed. You may rise. I wish to hear some of these stories myself right from your mouth. Won't you entertain me?" The old king said warmly. His voice was kind and wizened, very much like one's favourite grandfather.  
Despite the old king giving Daniel no reason to fear him, he was terrified. What if he caught on that he was a fraud? He slowly rose to his feet as he quickly began to piece a story together in his head. It was rather hard due to the frightening gaze of the scary old man.  
"Is...here any one you want to hear in particular?" Daniel asked. He was careful to remember every lie he'd ever told. His memory was not that good, but he never forgot his stories.  
"Not really. I would be glad to hear any story you have, my boy!"The king said happily.

"Have...um...have you ever heard of manticores, then, your highness?" Daniel asked, hiding his nervousness.  
"Why, no. I have not. Is it an animal?" the king asked. The old man next to him scoffed.  
"A manticore is a large Persian beast with the body of a lion with red fur, face of a man, wings of a dragon, the tail of a scorpion, has three rows of teeth and can shoot toxic quills from its tail...your highness." the old man stated, not giving Daniel a chance to explain the monster.   
"Y-Yeah! What he said." Daniel said, picturing the creature in his head. He imagined it as more of a dragon, himself.  
"My goodness. What of this manticore, my boy? Did you see one?" the king said leaning forward slightly.

"See one? Why, I killed one! I wore its hide until it fell apart!" Daniel boasted, puffing out his chest. The old man scoffed again.  
"I was in Persia, searching for more beasts to add to my list of victories. The locals had described this monster to me and that one had been preying on a small farming village, devouring both beast and man. I just knew I had to hunt one down and rid the world of this evil. Not once did I doubt myself as I tracked its bloody trail through the dunes. I followed the stench of death to a cave. I could hear it growling inside and its red, glowing eyes glared back at me through the darkness. I was not afraid." Daniel mimed a sword and shield as he faced down an invisible foe, pretending to square off with it. The king and his knights were easily lost in his tale. The old man did not seem convinced.

"It would not come out to face me, so I went in for it instead! As soon as I set foot in its cave it fired a row of thorns at me, piercing my shield and dripping with venom. When it saw it did not harm me, it lunged at me! When it went to bite into me, I withdrew a quill that had been lodged in my shield and I thrust it into its mouth. It was stung by its own venom and as it writhed in pain, I brought my sword down in its head! The beast rose with my blade embedded in its neck and stood on two legs. It swiped at me with foot long claws, but my shield held out and deflected the blows. I armed myself with another of its own barbed quills and waited for my chance to strike. Despite blood pouring like a river from the neck of this monster, it fought as if I'd never injured it! Still, I refused to be afraid. Even as it swiped my legs out from beneath me and tried to sting me with its tail. This was the chance I needed. I used the quill to savage its face and caused it to stagger. I grabbed the hilt of my sword and using all the strength in my body, decapitated the monster. Man and beast could sleep peacefully." Daniel said, pretending to stab his sword into the ground as he knelt before the king once more.

Applause rung out in the court. The king, his men, and all lords and ladies present cheered gleefully with the thrill of Daniel's show swelling in their hearts. The old man knew Daniel was lying. He doubts Daniel could even chop the head off a rabbit for his own supper, much less a savage manticore.

"Bravo! Good show, my boy! That must have been right frightening! You are a very brave man, indeed. I would love to hear more over tonight's meal. You would join me, won't you?" the king asked as he rose from his throne.  
"Of course. I would be honoured to recount my many adventures. If I hadn't given away all of the manticore's fangs to rulers of other far off lands, I would bestow one upon you." Daniel said taking a bow.   
"Oh well. Maybe from the next one, eh? Not that I wish for such a monster to visit fair Gallowmere, but if one does you'd no doubt be the first one on its tail, eh?" the king said jokingly.  
"I would strike it down once it crosses your borders, your highness. I'll never let your people live in fear."


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel spent years in the king's court. Over a decade later and his stories had grown more than he did! It wasn't long after his first visit until he was eventually knighted and quickly rose through King Peregrin's ranks until he was the Captain. Daniel was unsure if knighthood was a very good idea, considering he'd rarely so much as touched a sword. He had to perfect his technique in secret to live up to his stories and just in case he was called to battle. When the old king revealed that it had been generations since Gallowmere had last seen war and was actually a very peaceful land did Daniel sleep easier. He had literally one from rags to riches in a matter of days. His tales were so fantastic and grew so large, he began to believe them, himself! He'd nearly forgotten his old life. He'd had a shrine be erected in the memory of his family, which he claimed fell when his hometown was burned to the ground by a half dragon half man warlord, which of course he hunted down and slain. That shrine hasn't seen him in nearly five years...

Daniel was too busy living his life in luxury and losing games of croquet. Though lately...something else had been occupying his time. Old Zarok, which he quickly overcame his fear of, had been acting strangely and raising his suspicion. Zarok often brought up that King Peregrin did not have any lineage. Who would rule after he'd passed? He'd often brought up other people's mortality. He asked 'hypothetical' questions that left the king puzzled, such as what the kingdom would do if the dead suddenly came to life. The king often dismissed the strange comments and would request Zarok continue his balloonomancy instead of speaking of necromancy. 

Daniel spotted Zarok sneaking down the hall to his quarters with the recently deceased castle cat, Sir Mittens. He was an old tom who passed just this morning and Daniel had to bury it to comfort the king, who was inconsolable over the loss of his favourite feline. Daniel was rather upset that Zarok had the audacity to dig up the cat. He knew it was Mittens because of the white paws for which he earned his name.

"Hoping to have the late Sir Mittens stuffed, Zarok?" Daniel said, blocking the court wizard from his door. "I never guessed you had a talent for taxidermy."  
"This is none of your concern, Fortesque. Also, this isn't 'the late Sir Mittens'." Zarok said as he glared into Daniel's eyes.  
"Then why is he wearing the royally commissioned collar inscribed with the name 'Sir Mittens'? Peregrin will not be happy to find out you dug up one of his cats. Again. Do we need a repeat of Lady Fluffbum?" Daniel said, snatching the cat away from Zarok by its tail.  
"Lady Fluffbum was an unfortunate accident. The flooding carried her from her grave. I did not dig her up. I was returning her to her final resting place." Zarok said snatching Sir Mittens back from Daniel.  
"How did she get from the Royal Pet Semetary onto your chemistry table? The flood carry her there?" Daniel said, taking the cat back.  
"...Yes." Zarok grabbed the cat by his forelegs and pulled.

Daniel pulled on the cat's tail and the two wrestled for the stiff animal. Poor Sir Mittens was pulled between the two by his tail and his front legs. If he weren't stolen from his grave, he would be rolling in it. Neither man gave in on his half of kitty.  
"Let...go! This does not concern you, Daniel!"  
"Just give me the cat, Zarok! Damn you!" 

Sir Mittens was not very flexible in life despite him being a cat. Both heard a wet ripping noise and a pop, then Zarok stumbled backwards, Mittens' 'mittens' in hand.  
Daniel stood in silence. He looked down at the rest of the cat he had, then back to Zarok. Daniel suddenly flew down the hall with the rest of it and called for the king. Zarok cursed and gave chase. He had to stop Daniel. This would be his third strike, then he'd be banished from the court! He knew he should have drugged Daniel's drink before he left to collect the corpse. Damn fool is always snooping around in his business.

When Daniel looked back and saw the old man, despite his age, gaining on him he sprinted as fast as he could down the hall. Zarok waited until Daniel ran on carpet, then made his move. He used magic to yank the carpet from under him and trip him. When Daniel fell, Zarok fired a spell at him that immediately lulled him to sleep. Daniel would likely wake and think this was all a nightmare. As he bent to pick up the armless cat, he saw he wasn't alone. He slowly looked up and saw that damn Second in Command, Canny Tim. He stood there gawking at him, having witnessed Zarok trip and knock out Daniel. Tim then picked up Sir Mittens and ran down the hall himself, calling for the king. 

Zarok swore he would strangle them both as they slept. Damn tattle-tails.

 

"Zarok, I am disappointed in you. You are aware this is your third strike, right? Poor, poor kitty..." King Peregrin said petting the dead cat that sat in his lap, his arms having been hastily sewn back on. Zarok sighed and nodded. He glared at Daniel and Tim out of the corner of his eye. Daniel was barely conscious and had to be held up at attention by two other knights. He drooled heavily in his upright slumber.  
"But...I feel generous today. You may have another last chance. Just please, no more of this...dead stuff. No more digging up animals, no more brains, and no more casting spells on poor Daniel! This has nothing to do with the tricks for which you are employed. You are dismissed. Pray I hear nothing more of this. I expect a new card show later tonight!" King Peregrin said handing the cat over to Canny Tim.  
"And you. Since Daniel is not feeling well, you have the honour of laying the late Sir Mittens back to rest. Hurry, now, before the flies lay their eggs on him!" he said, ushering him towards the door. Tim did not like touching corpses, but did as he was commanded without complaint. He gagged, but only once and that was only because he imagined the maggots that would infest the cat if he was not hasty.

Zarok glared from his window that overlooked the cemetery. He glared daggers into Tim's back as he stomped the dirt down on Sir Mitten's grave to compact the soil. He had no idea that the old vulture was watching his every move. He hated that boy almost as much as Daniel. Wretched brown-nosers, the both of them! Zarok often daydreamed of murdering them in the night and making it look like an accident. He did not want to risk being caught, however. That would foil his plan. When he usurps the throne, then he'll have his fun with those rats.

Zarok sighs as he closes the dusty curtains and darkens his quarters once more. He felt somewhat lucky that the king had forgiven him. What a fool.  
He was reduced to wrestling the lunch away from other palace cats for his experiments. Various rodents, birds and the occasional small reptile lay across his station. Zarok did not need whole bodies, but he wanted to make sure his spell worked completely. He glanced back at his ancient tome to assure himself he had the right incantation. He uncovered a rusty bird cage that contained live rodents he'd managed to 'save' from the cats. They seemed to sense what Zarok had in store for then and began to squeak in a panic and bite the bars. His golden trident came to his palm when he beckoned it and he began his spell. He concentrated on the dead animals and silently repeated his spell in his head. 

After a few moments of nothing happening, the caged animals began to seize. One by one they released a long, drawn out squeak as their tiny souls fled their bodies. Zarok botched his spell last time because he'd stopped concentrating to look at the souls. While distracted, they dissipated and his old test subjects died. Some of them now lay on the table in front of him.The souls hovered for a moment, then as the gems in his trident began to glow, the souls began to inhabit the dead animals. Zarok stopped his spell and waited patiently. 

...

A rat's claw began to twitch. A lizard's tail jerked. A bird flexed its small talons. Zarok began to bounce in excitement. It was working! One by one the dead animals rose and began to wander around blindly, their small bones creaking as they worked out the rigor mortis. Chittering from the cage caught his attention. An unexpected side effect of his spell. Zarok peered inside and saw the soulless rodents running around the cage in a mad rage. Their eyes had clouded and foam frothed at their mouths. They bit eachother, the bars of their prison, and themselves.  
An unexpected side effect, but not an unwelcome one. He grabbed a quill and parchment and began to scribe his discovery. This was not mentioned in his book. He'd be more than happy to contribute a page. Zarok watches his undead and mindless pets, then gets an idea. He opens his window and dumps the cage out as well as the undead pests. He watches gleefully as they immediately chase the returning Canny Tim all around the gardens. He'd left his spade behind so he had nothing to defend himself from the ravenous anklebiters.

 

"Zarok. Did you dump rats on Timothy because he told on you?" Daniel asked, his voice slurred slightly as his mind and mouth were still numb. Drool still dribbled from the corner of his mouth, much to his disdain.  
"Why, no! T'was not I! Timothy is like a son to me, I would never dream of doing such a thing to the lad!" Zarok said with a mocking smile.  
Daniel knew he hated his Second. This was not the first time he's lashed out at him. Zarok tormented him as often as he did Daniel. Zarok may have been the only person in the court who did not like the cheerful young man. figures. Zarok hated all things good. He hated kittens, he hated sweets, he even hated sunshine, often sleeping through the day to be active at night.  
"I'm watching you, Zarok. I've instructed my men to keep a watch on you as well. If he falls ill you will be held accountable." Daniel growled.  
"Where's your evidence? I had nothing to do with it." Zarok said in an off key sing-song voice.  
"Creepy-crawlies are your element. This has your disgusting hands all over it." Daniel said, taking his leave back to the medical ward. He glared when Zarok waved him a friendly goodbye.  
"Ta-ta! Do let me know if his feet fall off. I'll fashion him prosthesis!" Zarok said, then began to cackle.


	4. Chapter 4

Months after the shaming of Sir Mittens, the air of fair Gallowmere began to grow foul and the stench of death began to waft through the air. Residents did not know what to make of it and had begun to grow frightened. King Peregrin promised safety to his people and had his men patrol the land in search of the mysterious force. Daniel suspected Zarok behind it, but he had no proof and thus, nothing was done despite the events pointing to his suspicious behavior.  
Graves were robbed and the dead were missing without a trace. Their living relatives were so distraught, some had delved into a demonic madness. So many people had gone mad, it prompted King Peregrin to open a new asylum just to contain them!

Rather than combat the threat to the kingdom, Daniel continued to spend his days with the king. He would continue his tales and play croquet within the safety of the palace walls. He kept Timothy by his side, but not to keep him from battle; he wanted him nearby so he could look professional and to hide that he was, well, hiding. Canny Tim was charged with carrying mallets and spare balls. Croquet bored the archer to death. He would rather be out on the field, but Daniel told him he needed him more. He tried not to doubt his Captain, but surely carrying equipment had less importance than investigating an undead menace. 

Tim could hardly stay awake. He was falling asleep standing up. His head lolled back and his mouth hung open as he began to drift off again. A snapping roused him from his standing dream. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and looked at Daniel.  
"Tim. You're sleeping again. Did you hear me? I lost my ball in the shrubbery again, do fetch it for me?" Daniel said, smiling and gesturing to some elephant shaped topiary.  
"Yes sir..." Tim groaned. When he was promoted, fetching balls wasn't among the tasks he'd had in mind as part of his knightly duties. Regardless, he loyally marched up to the leafy pachyderm and searched the roots for the lost ball. 

The strong smell of death hit him as he searched. Perhaps an animal crawled back here and died? He lifted a branch and spotted the lost ball. He was slightly disappointed, now he had to go back to standing around while falling asleep on his feet again. At least this gave him something to do. He bent over to pick up the ball only to jerk back up when he was given a sudden handshake. Looking at his hand, he saw a large green hand gripping it. It was covered in writhing maggots and the fingers had rotted the flesh away, leaving only bones, sinew, and nerves. He felt more hands clasp onto him, grabbing both his body and his clothes. His eyes went wide and he let out a scream. 

Daniel froze when he heard Tim's cry. At first he thought he'd just seen a mouse again, but when he came bounding from the shrubbery covered in green, dead hands, he wound up screaming louder than Tim did and in a more girlish tone.  
"Guards! Help him! Get those things off of him!" Daniel screamed, hiding behind the king.  
Whenever Tim managed to pry a hand off of him and throw it away, it would scurry back and wrap its fingers around him once again. Guards surrounded him and began to pull the foul grippers away and run them through. They were all too eager to skewer the crawlers as they were also bored to tears.

A cruel laughter arose from the direction of the cellar. Everyone who heard it knew it was Zarok. Of course he would laugh at such a horror. Zarok approached the group and watched knights chase runaway hands all over the lawn. Daniel's mouth went dry as he saw a group of zombies follow the sorcerer.  
"Sorry about that mess, my dear boy! I had lost track of those wretched things. Thank you for finding them for me, shame you all had to destroy my hard work." He said calmly and in amusement.

"Zarok! What is the meaning of this?" King Peregrin said, his voice rising in anger.  
"Why, my latest breakthrough, of course! With my research, we may never have to worry about invasions of any kind. If Gallowmere is ever thrust into war, we have less chance of losing soldiers with these zombies among our ranks and if one happens to fall, he will simply rise again! While not in battle, families will not be torn apart by death ever again! Their deceased loved ones will continue to live among them. This will do nothing but help our kingdom, your Highness!" Zarok said gleefully. His smile began to falter as the old king's face grew redder and redder. In all the years he's spent in the king's court, never once has he seen him actually angry. His body practically shook with rage. Daniel backed away from him, fearing this anger.

"Zarok. You have desecrated the dead! You have turned people, human beings, into unholy abominations! I have told you numerous times to stop with these blasphemous experiments and you have deliberately disobeyed me! You spit in the face of God!" King Peregrin shouted, the volume of his voice sending a shock to all who could hear the normally soft spoken ruler. Zarok was speechless.

"You are hereby banished from my court and the whole of Gallowmere! Never again shall you set foot in our land! If you are ever seen here again, you will be executed! NOW OUT! OUT!" the king demanded, swiping at Zarok with his croquet mallet.  
Zarok ground his teeth. He backed away from the guards who began to surround him.  
"Fine. I will leave. Everything I have done has been for the good of Gallowmere. You are simply too foolish and sentimental to understand! All of you are fools! I will be back, and when I do you will all burn!" Zarok growled and slammed the head of his trident into the ground, piercing it and a ring of fire erupted around him. Fire engulfed around him and when it extinguished, he was gone. The only trace of the sorcerer was the black charred ring where he once stood. 

Upon checking his quarters, the room was empty. His tomes, trinkets, and all other manner of his cursed items were missing. Nobody saw him enter or leave the room. The king had planned to burn Zarok's possessions, along with the dead he'd raised. This was surely the darkest point in Gallowmere's history.

Little did he or anyone else in the court know that Zarok would keep his word.

 

Months later, Daniel was fast asleep in his quarters. With Zarok gone, he slept easier. He never had to worry about waking suddenly in the night to see the sorcerer standing over him. Daniel hugged his pillow and began to kiss it as he dreamed of a beautiful princess and a new adventure he would tell the king. He was suddenly pulled from his dream as his door slammed open and he was literally dragged from his bed. Daniel had no idea what was happening as he was quickly forced into a suit of armour. Everyone was shouting at once, he could have sworn he heard Zarok's name among the voices.

He came to his senses hen he was shoved onto the back of a horse.  
"Sir! We've no time! Zarok was spotted in Gallowmere with more of those...those things!" Canny Tim said riding up to his side on his own horse.  
"W-What? Where-" Daniel began, but was cut off.  
"He's already taken the southlands! He was last spotted in the swamps! Gallows Town burns! We must stop him!" Canny Tim said, looking back at the soldiers falling into formation.  
Daniel began to tremble.  
"Um...uh...it's just him, right?" Daniel asked, his voice quaking

"I'm afraid not, sir. There are reports from our scouts stating that he has a legion of demons, his zombies, and has even enlisted the centaur warlord, Lord Kardok! If we do not intercept him, he will take the castle! Gallowmere will be doomed if he succeeds! But I know he will not with you at our side! I've no doubt that it will be you to pierce his blackened heart, sir! I know you can do it sir...I believe in you!" Tim said, his voice suddenly taking on a more chipper tone, but sill held an air of urgency about it. Daniel gulped. As he rode towards the swampland, he looked back at the men at his command, following him loyally. His mind replaced every one of them with a headstone.

 

The stench of death and stagnant water permeated the air and soaked into his skin. The roar of hoofbeats and rain pouring against armour filled his ears. His horse suddenly reared up, as did the other horses in the group. They sensed what they were up against. Some tried to flee, completely ignoring their riders.  
"Sir! The horses! They're fearful! I-I can't control mine!" Canny Tim said, his stallion was frantically trying to buck him off. No matter how hard he spurred the animal's sides, it would not calm down.  
Poor Daniel was thrown from the back of his horse and was helpless to watch as it galloped away to join the other riderless equines. So much for his escape plan.  
"Alright! Everyone dismount! We will continue on foot! Fighting will be futile on the backs of wild horses!" Daniel commanded. His knees knocked violently together in fear when he stood. He was able to at least hide it while he was mounted.

One by one, horses were released as their riders dismounted. The herd began to run back in the direction of the castle to hide in their stables. Daniel wished he could join them. He commanded the men to fall into formation, then he led them further into the swamp. His eyes darted around as he'd hoped he was able to find an opportunity to slip away. He'd change his name. He'd run away. He promised to unseen forces that he would tell the truth from now on, he'd never lie again. He thought back to the incident in the pub and began to regret everything he'd ever done.

Shouts began to ring out among his force. Glancing up at a cliff face, he saw Zarok standing over them. He began to cackle madly as he looked over the army. Zarok's own forces greatly outnumbered Daniel's. Daniel felt lucky that he did not feel the need to use the restroom, for he feared he would soil his armour if he did. Zarok's army stood a hundred yards away, and most stood up on the cliff face. Daniel saw only what he could describe as creatures straight from his nightmares crawling don the cliff. Others flew and began to screech overhead. He began to blink back fearful tears as the ground in front of his army began to erupt and the once concealed undead began to climb from the bowels of the swamp.

"I was starting to wonder if you fools would show your cowardly faces! Lord Kardok was starting to grow bored! Gaze upon your doom! This swamp will be your tombs!" Zarok shouted, raising his trident to the sky as lightning split the heavy clouds. Lord Kardok reared up and released a thundering war cry, which was followed by demon shrieks and zombie moans. The foul cacophony shook the hearts of the living. Daniel was frozen.

A hard nudge nearly made him jump from his skin.  
"Sir! Orders! We await your command!" Timothy said, the harsh, demanding tone in his voice was so foreign.  
Thoughts buzzed in Daniel's head as he desperately tried to recall a strategy he'd read from a novel, as that was the closest to combat planning he had. A single word played out in his head when he heard the whine of the strings on a thousand bows. Kardok was the first to draw an arrow and take aim, the others followed.

"Uh...Ch-ch-CHARGE!" Daniel hollered and began to lead his strike, life flashing before his eyes.  
"CHARGE!" Timothy followed. Repeats of the word rung out from the army as they ran over muddy earth to take on Zarok's army.  
Zarok yawned. So dull. This was a very poor strategy indeed. He gestured forward.  
"Fire!" Was all he said when Daniel's forces came within range. Lord Kardok was the first to shoot, his arrow was followed by hundreds more. The hail of arrows blotted out the sky above Daniel's forces. 

Daniel heard Timothy command everyone to raise their shields. Daniel glanced up at the sky as he fumbled his shield.  
He never got a clear look before excruciating pain tore through his body, knocking him to the ground with a strangled scream.  
All noise faded from his ears and became distant, despite the carnage unfolding literally all around him. He did not dare open his eyes...he couldn't even manage to do so. The pain coursing through his body was simply too much. He felt rumbling all around him as the stampede of his forces continued on without him. He felt their feet throttle and trample his body into the mud, but he couldn't scream or even release so much as a whimper.  
He couldn't even breathe.  
Daniel felt his feet go numb...the numbness travelling up his body. 

He wasn't ready.

Not yet. 

Not like this.

The numbness took hold of his chest. He felt so cold. He had only lied in the swamp for mere moments, but it felt like hours...days, even.

His hand twitched as he tried to reach up to touch his face...but his movements soon stopped as he breathed his last and he was lost.

 

Sir Daniel Fortesque  
1250-1286


End file.
